MIA
by Im-Heavily-Medicated
Summary: Five years have passed since she dissapeared. Ash doesn't know what to do with himself anymore. Close to the edge of insanity, and manic depression, he goes off to look for her. AAML,AshXMisty R&R plz!
1. Drowning

**AN-**Well, this is my second attempt at a Pokemon fanfic. So go easy on me.

**READ THIS FIRST **or you will get confused. Just a little FYI.

Ash is 20

And Brock is 25.

If any other characters come in, you can do the math, or I'll let you know how old they are.

It takes place in Pewter City, Ash and Brock live together as Brock continues his role as Gym Leader. Ash isn't sure what he does anymore…

WARNING-Slightly out of character.

So anyways, before I give too much away, Enjoy, and leave me reviews. Constructive criticism is good, but if you flame me, I'll delete it. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple.

Light pierced the darkness, in little beams and strings all around. As if the endless space around him were cracking and breaking to pieces. He lifted his arms to shield his face, but nothing happened. He looked around, and it appeared he was underwater. Those beams of light he saw was only the sun , dancing and playing about on the water's surface, penetrating the depths below.

Suddenly realizing that he was breathing underwater, he momentarily panicked. He knew he was in the ocean, but didn't understand _why_ he was there.

He desperately glanced around him, searching for something…someone that might familiarize it all.

"Where am I?!" He screamed in his head. Fearful of opening his mouth.

The boy was suddenly grabbed by something. Something huge. It was monstrous! He screamed, but nothing came out. Just a soundless cry for help. But _who_ would help? No one was there!

The creature and he broke the surface, and he saw the ocean growing smaller below him, as this monster lifted him higher into the air. He heard enormous wings flapping, but couldn't crane his neck to see it.

The monster let out a deafening cry just before letting go of the boy letting him drop hundreds of feet in the air. When he hit the water….he awoke.

Ash shot out of bed, gasping for air, drenched in sweat. For all he knew, he _had _been in the ocean. He threw off his covers, and sat hunched over the side of the bed, running his fingers through his wet, jet black hair, struggling to maintain his composure.

He concluded he was either hyperventilating, having an anxiety attack…or both. His fingers were numb, and the muscles in his arms and legs were aching with spasms. He laid back in bed, and attempted to soothe himself with music from his MP3.

Unfortunately, all attempts to return to a peaceful sleep had failed. Ash laid in bed for 3 hours, until he saw the first lights of a new day creep into his room. "Damnit." he hissed, and reluctantly got out of bed. His Pikachu, still asleep. Snoring soundly, "Chu….chu….chuu."

Brock was still asleep, of course. It was only 6:30. Seeing as he wouldn't get any sleep for a while, Ash gathered the makings for a cup of coffee, and sat at the kitchen table, watching the news for a few hours. This made Ash feel old, and he laughed to himself. He didn't listen to it much, it was just white noise. He tried to make sense of that stupid dream he kept having. What did it mean? Heaving a frustrated sigh, he traced his middle finger around the rim of the coffee cup thoughtfully, as if it would conjure up an answer.

On his 5th cup, Brock entered the kitchen, yawning and stretching quite noisily. "Mornin' Ash." he said, making a bee line to the fridge. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the poor boy.

"Sleep well?" he asked, noticing dark circles under Ash's eyes. Ash began to fidget in a mixture of his own edginess, and caffeine.

"Nope." Ash responded. Brock cocked a worried eyebrow. He poured himself a cup of orange juice, and took a seat beside his friend.

"It was that dream again wasn't it?" he whispered. As if whispering would make it any less worse.

Instead of being rude, Ash simply said. "Yeah it was. I couldn't go back to sleep."

After a long awkward silence, with the News Reporter blabbing about gas prices in the background, Brock said "Have you been taking your medicine." He said it sternly, as if he were Ash's father.Ash had almost had it with that stuff. Its not that he didn't want to take it. It was that he could never remember to take it. He was too busy.

Suddenly frustrated with the grim reminder, Ash dug his face into his hands, and massaged his temples with his fingers, and finally responded. "No."

"Well there's your problem." Brock rose from the table, and rummaged through one of the small cabinets above the microwave. Brock threw Ash a small orange medicine bottle. He opened it, and popped one into his mouth, and washed it down with luke warm coffee.

Brock grabbed a change of clothing, along with a granola bar, and headed out. He had a gym to run after all.

"See ya." He called. Ash merely waved his hand. Not really motivated to do much.

**AN- Well, what do you think? **


	2. Haunted

**AN- Wow, I didn't realize the first chapter was so short…I hate it when I do that…**

**On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Pikachu awoke, Ash decided that they needed some fresh air, he was going stir crazy in this godforsaken place. They walked to town, to restock their supplies, and get a little exercise and Ash decided that maybe he would battle some newbie trainers hoping to challenge Brock.

Ash walked at a considerably slow pace, while Pikachu danced and hopped around happily in the sunlight. Pikachu ceased his frolicking when he noticed the glum look on his trainer's face.

"Chu?" He squeaked questioningly to his trainer.

Ash, lost deep in thought, unknowingly ignored the poor Pikachu. Pikachu's ears drooped a bit, then he decided to hop up onto Ash's shoulders. Pikachu nuzzled his trainer's neck affectionately.

"Thanks Pikachu." Ash said, stroking the electric mouse's soft coat.

The town seemed lazy that day. There weren't a lot of people around. Ash was thankful. He didn't know how many fake smiles he could force today.

A soft dim ding sounded as he swung the door open of the Poke Mart, and was greeted by the cashier. As always.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked politely, tossing her long brown hair, excited to have a customer, and a cute one at that.

"I'll need 10 super potions." He replied, reaching into his pockets for cash.

The woman handed him a bag full of the necessary supplies, and Ash handed her the exact amount of money.

"Thank you! Come again soon sweetie!" she giggled, attempting to flirt with the boy. Ash was in no mood.

"Don't mention it."

Something caught Ash's eye that stopped him dead in his tracks. Something he had been trying to avoid for five years.

A **LOST **poster taped to the swinging glass door in front of him. Amidst all of the other posters advertising various things, this one stood out significantly. The red-headed girl he once knew, stared back at him. Smiling happily, and flashing the classic peace sign with two fingers.

**LOST-**

_Misty Waterflower_

_Age 15_

_Last seen on the Seafoam Islands whilst training Pokemon_

_If you have any information on her whereabouts_

_Please contact your local authorities._

Ash was unaware of how long he had been standing there in the doorway, gawking like an idiot at what was to him, a dead memory. The cashier approached him from behind, and laid a hand on his shoulder,

"Are you okay?" She asked, quite bewildered.

Beads of sweat formed on Ash's brow, and he began to shake uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. The brown haired woman stared at him, worriedly .

"Do you need help with something?""No. I gotta go."

And with that, Ash sprinted out of the store, Pikachu struggling to keep up. Crying out to him, pleading for him to slow down or stop.

Tears leaked from the corners of Ash's eyes as he ran, but quickly wiped them away as soon as hey surfaced.

He kicked the front door open and ran for the bathroom. He turned the water faucets, not caring how cold or how hot it would get, and climbed in, without caring to remove his clothing. Which were only pajamas.

Pikachu banged at the door, and begged for him to unlock it.

"Pika pi! Pika chu!"

The water was hot, and it felt good suddenly. Taking the edge off Ash's pains.

He hugged his legs close to him, and rested his forehead on his knees, panting heavily. He rocked back and forth slowly, trying to think happy thoughts.

_It was just an old poster, _he told himself_._ _The old one must have just come off_. _No big deal._

When Ash finally decided that he was going to be okay, he brought himself to get dressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ash, Misty and Brock lounged around in the living room after dinner, joking, laughing, having a good ol' time in general, just like the old days. Misty was leaving the next day to train around the Seafoam Islands for a while, so Ash and Brock wanted to make time to spend with her before she left._

_Ash and Brock just got through the Sinnoh League, and they hadn't seen much of their good friend Misty. _

"_So, Brock. Are you going to take over Pewter Gym again?" Misty asked, who had since become the gym leader in Cerulean herself.._

"_Yeah, starting next week." Brock said proudly. "Are your sisters going to be looking after Cerulean Gym while you're gone?"Misty nodded and repositioned herself on the couch. "Yup."Ash had been silent for most of the conversation, he was glad to have the gang all together again in one place. But he couldn't help but feel like a fifth wheel with Brock sometimes. After all, this was Brock's house, beside Brock's gym. Ash was only going to help. But not sure with __**what**__ exactly at that point. But it didn't matter. Everyone was happy again. And as far as Ash was concerned, if they were happy, he was happy._

_The conversation soon turned to ash himself. Misty turned and stared at him for a few seconds, probably thinking of what to say next._

_After resting her chin in her palm, she asked, "So what the plan Mr. Pokemon Master? What will you be doing?"_

_Ash shrugged. "I was just going to stay here with Brock for a while, and figure out a plan."_

"_Hmm." Misty pondered. "That's so like you Ash. You can't stay put in one place for long. You always have to be doing __**something**__."_

_Everyone shared a quiet laugh. "But you'd better come visit. And maybe challenge me to a friendly battle." she said with a mischievous wink._

_Ash grinned, "Of course I will." He said. "I'll visit both of you. No matter what I decide to do next."_

_The next day, Misty headed off on her own temporary adventure, promising to return to Pewter to visit again as soon as she finished her training._

_Misty exchanged hugs, and fond farewells to her boys, and began her trek to the sea._

_All the while, Ash had the strangest gut feeling._

_Something wasn't right._

_He knew it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was unusually silent, as Ash poked at his untouched pasta with his fork, while Brock shoveled his in.

"Not hungry?" Brock asked, ceasing his noisy chewing and gulping, or at least it sounded pretty noisy to Ash.

"Naw, not really." Ash said, as casually as possible, careful not to hint to any sign of a problem to Brock. "I think I'll go to bed early."

Ash rose from his seat to dress his plate in plastic wrap before placing it in the fridge.

"I'll eat it for lunch tomorrow." he assured Brock, careful not to hurt his feelings. After all, Brock always made wonderful meals, and Ash always thanked him.

"That's cool." Brock responded. "Goodnight."

"Night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Ash, I know its hard, but you have to let go. Or its just going to create more problems."_

_Doctor Norman said, jotting down his stupid little notes on his stupid little clipboard. Taking notes, as if he were a guinea pig. _

"_How the fuck would you know? Have any of __**your**__ friends disappeared lately?" Ash thought to himself, but didn't bother to say it out loud._

"_She can't be dead." Ash croaked through a tightening throat. Trying his hardest to hold back each and every one of his tears. "She just went missing. How can they say she's dead if they never found a body?"_

_Doctor Norman sighed, and set his clipboard aside to make eye contact with his patient._

"_I can see where you're coming from Ash." he began, then glancing at his watch, "But we're out of time."_

_Ash groaned, "Prick." he thought._

"_I want to start you on a medication that might help with the anxiety and bad dreams." he said, leaning over his desk, jotting down a prescription on a small sheet of paper._

_Handing it to Ash he said, "Come back and see me in about 2 weeks."_

"_Sure."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN-Yeah, I think this will be all I will be able to write for a while. Just a warning. Maybe, maybe not. I'll try to write the next chapie.**


	3. Grim Reminders

_**AN- Yeah, this might sound kind of stupid, but I think I'll be able to write more passionately and emotionally this time, due to the fact that I WILL have time to write after all. Which is both a good thing and a bad thing.**_

_**But I won't go off on a rant on the selfishness of men, so on with the show.**_

_**OH! And an FYI, I deleted the chapter "Tomatoes, because I just didn't like it anymore.**_

_**WARNING- Contains emo-ish shit. And if you don't like it don't read it okay? I've decided to make this story rated M just to be safe.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash lay curled up tightly beneath the covers. His mind then began to wander to the old days, and he began to miss sleeping outside. Where the sounds of nature was your lullaby, and the stars twinkling above in front of a black backdrop served as your security blanket.

But one thing he missed the most about the old days, the one person he would give anything to see was again; was Misty. The beautiful Water flower. He hadn't let himself think about her for a while…

Ash's heart began to beat faster and faster as he let himself envision the beautiful red head in his mind. Maybe he would at least dream about her…

He remembered talking to her on nights like those, long talks that sometimes dragged long into the night. Sometimes, long after the campfire had burned out. Some things he couldn't really talk about with another, older guy like Brock…He was thankful to have met Misty. He loved her immensely.

When she left to do her own thing before Hoenn, Ash felt as though a huge part of his heart was missing. As cheesy as that sounded, even to Ash. But he never imagined that she would just…die.

He remembered the first words he heard about Misty, when she went missing for three weeks, two more longer than she should have been. She would have called if she knew she was going to be gone longer.

He heard it from her sister, Violet. Her eyes red and bloodshot as she approached him on the beaches of the Seafoam Islands. After weeks of hopeless searching, she uttered,

"Ash, she's gone."

Ash had collapsed into uncontrollable, ugly sobs. Violet held him in her arms tightly.

"We haven't found a body, but after this long out in the ocean, she…she…"

The sting of surfacing tears arrived as he lay in bed. Ash realized he couldn't remember what her voice sounded like anymore…or the way she smelled when you hugged her. Oh god, how could he forget?

He couldn't even remember what she sounded like when she laughed. Oh how Ash used to love her laugh. That sweet sound only could be made by an angel, he thought. Her laugh could invoke a warm sunny day in the dead of winter.

A memorial service was held in Cerulean Gym the following week. Though, there was no body, (Ash was thankful for that at least) everyone who ever cared about Misty, human and Pokemon alike, came together to say their final goodbyes to the sweet red-head.

Months following her loss, Ash mentally deteriorated. Every day without his angel killed him inside.

Brock became so concerned over his well-being that he took him to see a therapist and a psychiatrist. To Ash's dismay, he was prescribed with a low dosage of an anti-anxiety/anti-depressant medication. Ash always thought crazy people took medication…

He decided to stop taking them after a few weeks, without anyone's knowledge. Especially Brock, who would severely reprimand the boy for doing something so stupid. He could almost picture it in his mind if Brock found out. He would scold him, wave his finger in Ash's face as if he were a child, and force him to take his meds. "I'm not leaving until I SEE you take that."

As a result, Ash attempted suicide, and almost succeeded. If it weren't for Brock returning home so early due to a slow trainer day, Ash would have died.

Brock entered the poor boy's room to find Ash laying on the floor in a pool of blood, pouring from his wrists, and bottles of miscellaneous pills laying scattered all around him.

He was rushed to a hospital, and had his stomach pumped, and his wrists sewed and bandaged. Ash remembered waking in the hospital room, Pikachu laid at his feet, and upon seeing his trainer's eyes open, tackled him, and began nuzzling him. Pikachu sobbed and licked his trainer's cheeks.

Ash felt nauseous from the emptiness of his stomach, and he felt nothing from his wrists…yet. He assumed he was probably pumped full of pain killers.

Ash's mother, Brock, Gary and Professor Oak came to visit. All had glum expressions. Delia couldn't speak to her son without crying.

"Ash! Don't you EVER try ANYTHING like that AGAIN!" she cried, as Professor Oak attempted to calm her.

"Hush Delia, don't make him feel worse than he already does."

It was too late for that though. Ash felt terrible for causing even more pain and tears.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "To all of you."Brock stood leaned against the wall nearest to Ash, his arms crossed, shaking his head in…disappointment..?

When Brock was finally able to be alone with Ash, he said,

"I thought you were stronger than that Ash."

"So you ARE disappointed in me…"

"Sort of." Brock said, taking a seat in a recliner beside Ash's bed.

"I counted your pills."

Ash's blood ran cold, and hot red blush surfaced on his cheeks.

"Why haven't you been taking them?"Ash sighed heavily. Why did all the attention have to be on him? Weren't there better things to worry about?"Because they weren't helping me." Ash said finally, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

"But your body got used to them." Brock replied. "You went through withdrawal, and that's why you tried to kill yourself. It was a weird chemical imbalance."

Ash scoffed. "Which doctor told you that?"

Brock gritted his teeth, becoming increasingly impatient.

"Well, ANYONE who can READ would have known this Ash."

Ash closed his eyes,

"I'm really sorry about Misty. I miss her too damnit! But killing yourself won't solve a fucking thing."

"There's no need to cuss Brock." Ash retorted snidely, and turned his head away from Brock. He doesn't understand, Ash thought, he didn't love her like I did.

Brock laid a hand on Ash's shoulder, to his surprise when he glanced up, Brock had tears in his eyes. Brock leaned over and hugged Ash before leaving.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Brock said.

After that incident, Ash forced himself to get better. He diligently took his medication, and regularly visited his therapist without a fight.

But the pain was still there.

Ash appeared to get better for everyone else's sake. So no one would worry. So he could get his privacy back. So no one would pry into his life by reading all his sappy lovelorn journal entries, by checking his pockets and wallet for illegal pills and razorblades, so Brock would stop counting his pills and move on with HIS life and career.

In the dim moonlight, Ash ran a finger over the ridged scars on his wrist, remembering how good the hot sting of a razorblade felt as he ran it over his skin. His veins bulging out, just begging to be cut and exposed of its life sustaining blood.

"No." Ash said, sitting straight up in bed. "I will NOT think about doing that again."

The next morning, Ash wasted no time in leaving Pewter City. He couldn't take it anymore. Just sitting around doing nothing to help, while Misty was out there somewhere. Ash was sure, or just plain insane. Either way, he needed answers.

Pikachu felt as if he was losing his best friend at the hands of desperation and loneliness. But there was nothing he could do to stop his beloved trainer from this. Mainly because he couldn't understand Pikachu…

Brock woke up to a silent house, more silent than usual. The soft murmurs of the television usually gave Brock the comforting sign that his young friend Ash was alive and well.

"Ash?" he called, becoming a bit frantic. Ash was always awake before him. Ever since they've been living together.

"Fuck." he hissed, finding no Ash upon entering his room. There appeared to be a lot of things missing amongst the clutter.

"Oh no." Brock uttered. There was a note laying in the middle of Ash's empty bed.

In big bold letters, it was intended for BROCK to find and read. With trembling hands, Brock unfolded the note.

**BROCK**, it read

**I've gone to look for Misty. She can't be dead Brock. She just can't. A body was never found, so what does that tell you? If my search comes up empty, I guess I will return. Please don't come looking for me. I need this. I'll write to you as soon as I can.**

**-Ash.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**AN-Sorry about all the utter mushiness, I feel particularly mushy today. So no flames please, I'll just delete it. Constructive criticism welcomed. I know I need help with writing, and I'm trying. So go easy on me.**_


	4. It's not over

**AN-I WOULD APPREIATE REVIEWS, just some feed back peoples. Please? Gives puppy dog eyes**

**Well, anyway. I've made this pretty damn sappy, so why stop? Inserted a song, because it really went well with my story. And that is indeed RARE, believe me, (I used to write song fics a lot)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Its not Over by Secondhand Serenade

_My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you. Or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do_

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over_

_I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die_

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it backI'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, foreverI'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever  
It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash caught the earliest ferry ride to Fuchsia City from Vermillion, then from there, he would have to swim to the Seafoam Islands or rent a boat. And he already scraped enough money together just to buy ferry tickets and food. Just before the ferry departed, Ash withdrew Lapras from Bill's PC. Then, he thought could ride there safely and comfortably. No need to get wet at all. The ferry creaked and groaned as it slowly but surely backed away from the docking area, sounding its deafening farewell cries.

Ash made his way to the front of the ferry, where he noticed people were pointing out at the ocean, creating a huge fuss. He wondered what it could possibly be…a Lugia? He struggled to keep his hat from flying away, but in the end, he decided to take it off, and keep it folded in his pocket.

He leaned over the railing to see hundreds of Wailmers and Wailords. Ash's heart raced, for it was a beautiful sight. They were the largest Pokemon to ever exist! The cool mist expelled from their blowholes lightly dotted Ash's face, and made him shiver slightly. Suddenly regretting his choice of clothes. A black t-shirt and blue jeans. Shoulda brought a jacket.

Pikachu cheered on, and made a big scene all by himself. Ash laughed to himself as Pikachu looked around franticly, resisting the urge to jump in with them.

A huge white flash caught Ash's eye, "Oh damn." Ash muttered. Dark clouds lingered and brewed over Fuchsia, with occasional flashes from charging lightning somewhere deep within them.

"Talk about getting your parade rained on." Ash said to Pikachu. Pikachu found no humor in it. His element didn't exactly agree with him.

If he and Ash were attacked by another Pokemon, he would shock everyone within range if he used any kind of electric attack.

As they approached the City's docks, rain poured! Poured. Within a few moments, Ash and Pikachu were soaked.

All the passengers on foot were released first, followed by the ones who came on cars.

"Lucky bastards." Ash said, trudging through the mud, making loud satisfying sloshing noises. "So much for the 'not getting wet' part of the plan, huh Pikachu?"

"Pikaaa."

Ash took his hat from his pocket and handed it to Pikachu. "Use that as an umbrella." he laughed, knowing it was more than likely too late to prevent any more wetness. Pikachu accepted with a sigh, and positioned the hat in such a way to prevent water from getting in his eyes, and to keep it from slipping off.

"Well." Ash thought out loud for Pikachu. "Let's spend the night at the Pokemon center. It should stop raining by tomorrow."

Pikachu hopped up and down excitedly, glad that his trainer wasn't going to be stubborn today.

"Pika pika!"

"I _was_ going to just go ahead and try to get to the Islands, but its getting dark."

Pikachu let out a sigh of relief. Maybe Ash wasn't _completely_ crazy…

The Pokemon center was moderately crowded, but they mostly inhabited the waiting room, wanting to get their Pokemon all healed up before morning.

Ash was kindly greeted by Nurse Joy, and was escorted to a vacant room. She was so kind and hospitable as she brought in extra sheets, towels, and mini-shampoos, and told him where everything was. She reminded him of his mother…

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash said.

"No problem sweetheart." She replied. "Have a good sleep!"

"Thank you."

Nurse Joy blushed just before closing the front door.

Ash was thankful that there were discounts on things like this for registered trainers. He had enough money for dinner, breakfast, _and_ food for the trip. Pikachu's meals were free!

Pikachu voraciously devoured his meal consisting of fruits, vegetables, and vitamin enriched pellets. Sorta like the ones Brock used to make.

Ash decided to save his wrapped sandwich, bag of chips and brownie for the trip. For he didn't know how long he would be searching. He settled for a can of cold soda, and laid back on his bed, suddenly realizing how much his muscles ached from all the running and walking.

Pikachu let out a satisfied "Cha!" as he laid beside Ash, his belly nice and full.

The sounds of rain rapping on the windows were a great comfort to Ash as he closed his eyes. The rain always made his drowsy.

For the first time in weeks, Ash fell asleep so easily and effortlessly. Like a normal person _should._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Despite Ash's wishes, Brock closed the Pewter Gym and headed to Vermillion. He knew Ash too well. Under different circumstances, Brock would have let Ash go. But as far as he was concerned, Ash was a danger to himself, and maybe to anyone to tried to stop him.

Brock got there fairly quickly, due to the fact he had a car. He cursed to himself when he saw the docks were empty. If Ash were to leave by ferry, Brock knew he had already left.

He sprinted to the small ferry kiosk, "When's the next ride?" he panted.

The woman said simply and quite rudely in a weary monotone voice, "Not for a while."

Brock nearly collapsed. "Wha-what'ya mean tomorrow?!"

The elderly plump woman rolled her eyes as she filed her nails, "There's a storm in Fuchsia, and it won't be over with or a few days."

Brock's mind raced, he was screwed. There was no way-

"Can you tell me if an Ash Ketchum took the last ride out there?" he asked franticly.

"No sir, we can't release any information concerning the names of our passengers." she replied in the same lifeless monotone.

Brock slammed his fists on the counter, making the woman nearly jump put of her skin. A cup full of pens dropped and shattered on the floor.

"Look lady! My little brother has run away and I need to make sure he didn't take _this_ ride out of Vermillion!"

Without a word the woman scooted her roller chair to her computer and began fervently typing away.

She removed her glasses as she turned back toward Brock.

"Why yes sir," she said, with a little more emotion than before. "A Mr. Ash Ketchum took the last ride from here to Fuchsia."

Brock nodded in response, "Thanks." he sneered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN-REVIEWWWW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
